The Heir to the Hellsing Throne
by Olivia Ella
Summary: When Integra is forced to find a husband and produce an heir she is left with few options and little time. Surprisingly she finds comfort in a strange place. DISCLAIMER Hellsing is poperty of Khota Hirano! I am not profiting from this fan fic.


Integra Wingates Hellsing was annoyed. This in and of itself was not a surprise, but the reason for her annoyance _was_. She held the letter, addressed with all the due formality to her and signed by all eleven members of the Knights of the Round Table. It was written with diplomatic care, and cautious wording that only served to enrage her further.

_Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing:_

_ Your fellow Knights of the Round Table have reached a decision that, in the best interests of the Queen and of __England__ by extension, the time has come for some changes at the Hellsing Organization. For twenty years now you've kept sacred the cause which your father and his father before him have upheld, and we feel that in all ways you are a devoted servant of Mother England. However, despite this we are increasingly concerned by the lack of an heir to continue to uphold the tradition of your noble family. Therefore we mandate that by the end of this year you **must **marry, and have begun to plan and implement the conception of an heir. If you do not comply, we will be forced to supplant you with another and remove your inheritance. We beg you to answer quickly, for this is a matter that can not rest. _

_ With Deepest Respect,_

_ Your fellow Knights of the Round Table_

The paper was crumpled into a ball and thrown across the room with a cry of rage so astonishing that even Integra was shocked by the intensity of it,

"Master?" Alucard caught the paper before it hit the floor, appearing in his usual manner, as if from nowhere,

"Out Alucard," Integra snapped, her nerves on edge, "Now."

The No-Life-King merely opened the balled up paper and read silently, "Ah- The fools have spoken. I wondered when they would demand this."

She avoided his gaze carefully, choosing instead to look at the picture of her father, "He was in his forties when I was born, and no one demanded he marry and copulate then."

"He was a man." The answer was simple and yet, to Integra, unfathomable,

"It shouldn't make a difference."

"But it does," Alucard moved towards her, his countenance inscrutable as ever, "And the swine you associate with are counting on that fact to usurp your authority."

She gritted her teeth, "Cowards."

"Indeed."

The two were silent a while, Integra mulling over her scant options, and Alucard watching the sunset in mild amusement. A knock interrupted them and the Police Girl entered with Walter, the formers eyes blazing with indignance, while the latter looked merely concerned,

"I can't believe they would do this to you!" the young vampire declared, her voice so passionate in its outrage that Integra managed a small smile,

"They will try anything to feel as though they exercise some power over me. They hope that this will be my Achilles Heel."

"Will it?" Walter asked his eyes twinkling with strange pride.

"Of course not!" it was the Police Girl again and this time she moved closer to her master's master, trembling with fury, "Sir Integra will _not _be beaten by the likes of those pigs."

It was Alucard's turn to smile then, "What do you propose she do Police Girl?"

Seras balked slightly and then frowned, "Defy them of course!"

"I can't," Everyone turned to the weary Integra and she smiled mirthlessly, "The letter arrived complete with a Royal Seal. This mandate comes from Her Majesty as well."

Seras gasped and Walter looked pained,

"Is there no loophole we can work around then, Sir Integra?" the retainer asked anxiously, "No means of delay at the very least. I mean a year…"

"It's alright," Integra strained the limits of her self composure and came out victorious, only Alucard heard the slight waver in her voice, "I will do what I must."

"Then we will find someone suitable." Walter answered at once, "I'll arrange some sort of… gala."

"Like in Cinderella," Agreed Seras, "Only you're the prince…"

"Thank you," Integra answered wryly, "I'll be sure and remember that analogy when selecting my outfit for the occasion."

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be here soon enough. Any guesses on who the lucky guy will be?_


End file.
